


Winter Discoveries

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-27
Updated: 2002-11-27
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Ginny and Hermione talk on Christmas Eve.





	Winter Discoveries

Hermione stood outside the Burrow looking at the snow filled landscape. It looked like the setting for a fairytale. She felt an arm sneak around her waist and she instinctively leaned against the other body.

She wasn't surprise to find soft curves and the smell of jasmine. "Hi, Ginny."

"Sorry about tonight, Herm." Ginny held her friend tighter. "We should have told you about Ron and Lavender."

Hermione smiled. "I've known since they got together at the end of our seventh year. You know that Ron can't keep a secret and Lavender is even worse."

Ginny smiled back. "It must hurt."

Hermione frowned. "It does, but not because they are together. We've known each other since we were eleven, nine long years, and he didn't trust me enough to tell me. That hurts." Hermione looked at the younger woman and touched her fiery hair. "What about Harry and Draco?"

Hermione was surprised at the crystalline laughter that answered her.

"You should have seen Harry, trying to tell us that he only invited Draco because they are friends and he didn't want Malfoy to spend the holidays alone. It would have worked so much better if Draco hadn't been holding him so tightly that air couldn't pass between their bodies."

"Men,-" Hermione shook her head. "- they are so stupid sometimes."

"I know, maybe that's why I seem to be attracted by women so much." The comment held a note of uncertainty. Ginny watched closely for Hermione's reaction.

"Do you?" Hermione asked neutrally. "I guess that's good. Do you like someone in particularly?"

Ginny took a deep breath. "I do. She is wonderful, intelligent, caring, and unfortunately, straight."

"Have you told her?"

Ginny scoffed. "I'm a Gryffindor, but I'm not that brave. I don't want to lose her friendship."

"You wouldn't," Hermione answered with certainty. "Not if she is truly your friend."

"Would you still be my friend if I told you I like you?" The question was full of double meanings and Hermione didn't miss a single one.

"What if I told you that there was a Gryffindor girl, very bright, became Head Girl. She thought she was in love with one of her best friends, then with the other. Then, she realised that she loved them both as friends, but neither as a lover, because she found girls more attractive. What would you say to that?" Hermione stared at the hazel eyes that were intently scanning her face, as if searching for the truth of her words.

Ginny leaned closer. She touched Hermione's lips with hers. The kiss was soft and gently, full of innocence and uncertainty. Snowflakes were coming down from the sky, resting softly on their hair. "I would say that I love you, Hermione," Ginny answered when they broke the contact.

Hermione smiled. This was truly a fairytale.


End file.
